Give Me A Kissu
by KawaiiLunaChan
Summary: Let's kiss them! Stories where you and the Tenipuri character will experiences kiss! Neither direct or indirect kiss? Cheek or lips? One would know! readerXvarious. Request are accepted! Kissu 12- Kirihara! UPDATE!
1. Kissu 1 Sanada

**Anyeong~ I'm back with a brand new fic. GIVE ME A KISSU. It's a ReaderXAll. I know I suppose to update my fic but it can't be help DX I really want to write this fic and I hope you LIKE IT! Nya!**

**Eiji: Nya!**

**What are you doing?**

**Eiji: Nya!**

**Huh... Ignore him... First will be!**

**Kissu 1- Sanada Genichirou**

**Sanada: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**And i doesn't own POT nor NPOT.**

* * *

"So… you challenge me to find buchou's weakness by a kiss?" I stare at Niou, the infamous trickster.

"You accept my challenge?" I smirk.

"Bring it on boy!" I am known with my bold attitude. And there I am, waiting for my prey. Suddenly, Sanada Genichirou walks past me with a dark aura (like usual).

"Fuku-buchou!" Sanada turns around and saw I standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" I smirk then I lean to his masculine body and kiss him on the lips. His eyes widen but he can't do anything. His whole body felt weak because of the kiss. After a while we parted again.

"So your weakness is kiss. You must be a virgin." Sanada stare at me with blush on his cheek. "What are you…"

"REALLY! A KISS?!" Niou appears from the bush with disbelief face. Niou realize what he has done then cover his mouth. "Ops…" Dark aura formed around Sanada.

"K-kage?" Niou freak out. XD

"Run 1000 laps around the court now."

"Wait, it's just a joke…" Niou gulp and ran away as Sanada give him a go-or-I-kill-you glare. Then, Sanada looks at me who are covering my mouth to prevent me from laugh out loud.

"Okay. 1000 laps."

"50 laps." I turned around, not belief in what he just said. I smile.

"Okay. Sanada."

* * *

**It was short right? Gomen! ****But you can request to me on anybody you like to kiss XD. By review! Ja ne~**


	2. Kissu 2 Yukimura

**Yukimura is really a popular guy. Two people request him! I was like O,o**

**Yukimura: Thank you for your compliment.**

**Welcome ;) **

**For Mikan****no Hana and pikapikacutieally. Enjoy~**

**Kissu 2: Yukimura Seichi**

* * *

"Yukimura…Yukimura…" Yukimura opens his eyes slowy. He smile

"[y/n]-chan." I tilted my head.

"Yukimura-kun, the nurse will get mad if you sleep outside again." He chuckles.

"Gomen."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to the nurse." I sit beside him.

"It's boring here."

"You are right." Silence hit the atmosphere. I glance at him and take a deep breath.

"Yukimura-kun, I like you." Yukimura turns to me.

"Pardon me."

"I said, I LIKE YOU." Yukimura blink once, twice then chuckles.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Yukimura turns to me. He sees my determined eyes.

"Alright, when we recover, you must find me and if you do find me, I'll reply your feeling." I pout.

"What if we can't make it?"

"We will." I smile happily.

"Okay. I will definitely find you."

**Two month later…**

I spread my arms and take a deep breath. "I'M FREE!" I yelled loudly making people around me jump.

"[Y/N]! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" My head get smacked by the head nurse, Arisa.

"Itai!" I whined and then rub my head. "What was that for?"

"That's for shouting in the hospital."

"Hehe, gomen." I smile mischievously while Arisa let out a small sigh.

"Remember to take care of your health."

"I will. Thanks a lot Arisa-san. Bye." I ran towards a cab.

"Good luck for your love." Arisa muttered slowly under her breath.

**Kanagawa Prefecture…**

'_I ask Arisa-san and she said Yukimura-kun attends Rikkaidai Fuzoku. She doesn't say anything else.' _I look outside the window. _'Please wait for me Yukimura-kun.'_

A few minutes later, I arrive at Rikkaidai Fuzoku. I suddenly flutter. _'What should I do when I met him? I even don't bring any souvenir. Calm down [y/n]. It's not like you doesn't see him a thousand years. I wonder how he looks now. Arghhh! Just go already!'_ I step out from the cab and walk past the gate.

'_I wonder where he is.' _Suddenly, I heard a cheering from the tennis court. Feeling curious, I walk toward the court. When I reach the court, my eyes widen. There he is, standing in the center of the court without any problem of his legs. Suddenly, my tears streaming down my face slowly. _'I miss him, so he just perfectly fine. I'm so glad.'_ I bite my lower lips.

"Yukimura…" I stand there crying until the end of practice.

**After practice…**

Everyone start to leave the courts. Yukimura glance around and his eyes caught a figure. "Is that…" Yukimura runs toward me and stop right in front of me. Sanada and Yanagi who are passing-by stop as they see their buchou with a girl.

"[y/n]-chan."

"Yukimura-kun, I miss you." Yukimura chuckles.

"You made it huh." I wipe my tears and smile brightly. "Em!"

"You remember what I said two month ago?" Yukimura kiss me on the lips. A simple but passionate kiss.

"I like you too." My cheek flushes then you hug him tightly.

"And I will never leave you again."

**Omake…**

As they kiss, Sanada hide his face under his cap. And Yanagi muttered, "the probably of them being a couple is 100%"

* * *

**How was that? Is that good? Please tell me by review ne~ And tell me who you like to kiss! XD**

**Momo: *whistle* When will be my turn?**

**If you ask me maybe… a thousand years later. **

**Momo: Eh!**


	3. Kissu 3 Momoshiro

**Hi again~ I suppose to write about Atobe but… It can't be help… My brain keeps thinking…Momoshiro…Momoshiro… Creepy! However, this is my first time writing about Momo-chan story. Maybe that's why I can't wait to write it! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Momoshiro: Yay! It's my turn!**

**Stop screaming at my ears will ya'?**

**Momoshiro: No. For Mikan No Hana ne~**

**Huh… And I don't own POT nor NPOT because if I did, there will be a lot of romance, magic and ghost…**

**Kissu 3: Momoshiro Takeshi**

* * *

I stare at my classmate, Momoshiro Takeshi with a blank expression. He is standing in front of me with a *cough*charming smile*cough*.

"Care to repeat what you said earlier?"

"Oh yes, will you go out with me?"

"No." With my blank expression, I leave him alone there with disbelief eyes.

"Wait!" I turn around. "How can you just said no without consider it first?"

"Because that's my way." And then I leave him without any words. SETTLE! That's all I could say in my heart. I hate it when people just came to me and ask me out. That guy was the 34th people confess to me. How can't I feel frustrate about this? At least that guy won't disturb me anymore…but I wrong.

**The next morning…**

The next morning was nice and sunny but not to me. That guy…sorry… that Momoshiro guy stands in front of me again with a banquet of flower.

"What are you doing?" I said with dangerous voice.

"I am giving you flowers, obviously." He gives me a your-welcome smile. My eyes twitch.

"Look, I …A-ACHOOM!" Momoshiro jerked as I sneeze. "What…types…of …flower…is that?"

"Roses." A vein pops out.

"I'm freaking hate that damn roses because I'm allergic to it! So get it the hell out of my face!" I half-shout at him making him sweatdrop. After that, I leave him alone…again. However, there is a creepy smirk on his lips…

**Recess…**

I rub your head continuously. Why? Because there is a guy (you know who is it XD ), dancing in front of me with a bento in his hand. Who wouldn't get a headache after seeing it?

"What the hell are you doing, Momoshiro-san?" I ask while my hands still rub my poor head.

"I'm trying to attract you attention."

"However, you are attracting way too much attention." He looks around as he sees my classmates are giggling at us. "As a sign of apology, I will give this special made bento to you~" He is walking to me then he suddenly slipped on a banana peel? (How it got there anyway?) And much for my misfortune, the bento falls on me. The others' and Momo's mouth gasp. Actually, Momo is more…freaked out as he does know that I am… a cruel type girl sometimes.

"Momoshiro Takeshi… You really have the guts to do it, huh?" I stand up with a dark and eerie aura around me. And my voice… is full of anger. I grin widely and smack! He got hit by me right in his face. After that, I go to the bathroom to clean myself. And there you have it, the unconscious tennis regular name Momoshiro.

**In the bathroom…**

I stare at myself in the mirror. Then, I let out a heavy sigh. _What does he thinking by doing that to me? However this is the first time someone has been so eager to get me._ You chuckles. _He is an interesting boy._ After that, I leave the bathroom and climb the stairs with a calm and serious face.

"[y/n]-chan." I turn around and see Momo panting heavily. _How the hell he manages to wake up in such a moment?_ He looks at me seriously. Then, he slams his forehead onto the ground.

"I'm SORRY!" I sweatdrop at the scene. Why did he suddenly do that?

"No! Raise your head." I walk closer to him. Suddenly, my lips make a contact with him as he raises his head. My eyes widen and my belly felt weird. I suddenly jerked and back away. My eyes still lock on Momo and my cheek felt burning madly. This is the first time ever my cheek felt burning like that. His face flushed too and he just sits there without any movement. After awhile, I excuse myself to leave. While I heading to my classroom, I touch my lips. _The warmth is still here. He…might get the chance… _ I smirk. _Yup, he might._

**Meanwhile…**

Momoshiro stare at the floor blankly. Suddenly, he snaps back to reality. "I'M SO DEAD! SHE GONNA KILL ME TOMORROW FOR STEALING HER FIRST KISS! NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Hahahahaha~ Yup you are sooooo dead~**

**Momoshiro: It. Was. An. Accident.**

**Really~**

**Momoshiro: Dear god, please save me from any danger. ANY DANGER! Amen.**

**Please review ne~ And tell me who you like to kiss!**


	4. Kissu 4 Atobe

**Muahahahahahahha~ Why am I laughing at the first place? Anyways, ATOBE IS UP!**

**Atobe: Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na.**

**Sooooooooooo?**

**Atobe: Don't you questioning ore-sama.**

**Sooooooooooooooooo?**

**Atobe: *twitch* You are purposely do that…**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?**

**Atobe: *gone….***

**Please enjoy ne~ I don't own POT nor NPOT. If I does, then I will be Ryoma's big sister~**

**Atobe: For Pikapikacutieally and WingedPhantom!**

**Why are you coming back?**

**Atobe: This story about me.**

…**.Right…. And I will change it to first person… *mumble***

**Kissu 4: Atobe Keigo.**

* * *

**Atobe Mansion, Saturday…**

I twitch for a second time today. Why? Because that 'Ore-sama' being a wayyyyy too much a JERK today! The reason I twitch is because he asks me to bring some coffee and I did bring some coffee but he just threw it away nonchalantly, saying that coffee is only for commoners! Well, of course it is a commoners coffee but he is ran out of it and since I'm kind of hurry so I just took the coffee from my bag (don't ask why I bring it). Actually, it is my fault from the first place…

**Flashback…**

_On that dreadful day, I was running towards girl tennis club room. Suddenly, he showed up out of nowhere and bumped on me. I lost my balance and fell._

"_Ouch! What the…" I raised my head and find him stood there without any problem- wait- I was wrong- There was a problem… The coffee that he held spilled on his jersey with a pissed expression on his face. I was thinking to run away but… never mind._

"_I'm very sorry Atobe-san!" I stood up straight and bow slightly with an innocent face. It usually worked but not this time._

"_How dare you spill ore-sama's coffee on ore-sama's jersey?"_

"_I said I'm sorry already." My innocent face slowly replace by an irritate expression. He smirks._

"_I can't just let you go easily. As punishment, you must being ore-sama's servant." My eyes widen slowly._

"_Dude, it just A COFFEE and A JERSEY! If I BLOW YOUR HOUSE then I can be your servant but A COFFEE and A JERSEY!? What the hell?"_

"_Stop shouts at ore-sama's ear. And you can't run away now." My mouth gasped._

"_Oh no you wouldn't…"_

"_Oh yes I did…" And then I had been drag by Kabaji and end up in his freakin' huge mansion with a MAID costume. My life is just getting 'better'._

**End of flashback…**

I am staring at the scenery outside the house then suddenly Atobe's other servant came to me.

"[y/n]-chan. Atobe-sama is calling you." I grunt slowly as I lift my body and walk to his room. I walk slowly as I could. Soon, I reach in front of his room and knock his door. I open the door as I heard he said 'enter'. Guess what? He is seating on the chair with his robe, drinking the coffee that I made earlier (he drink it anyways even hate it). I close the door and walk towards him.

"What do you want?" He sighs slowly.

"Where are your manners? I thought you had learns it." I narrow my eyes.

"Yes, I had learned it and I will show it to anybody else except YOU!" He glares at me. I kind a startle a bit but I keep control of it. He stands up and walks towards me and pushes me onto the bed. I feel shock but I just keep it cool.

"W-what are you doing, Atobe?" He didn't reply it instead he stares at my eyes and kiss me on the lips. Wait. Atobe Keigo, the arrogant and self-proud bastard just KISSES ME ON THE LIPS!? What the hell is happening to the world? He deepens the kiss then he bite my lower lips making me moan. As my mouth is open, he enter his tongue and plays with mine, while his hand roamed to my waist then thigh making me flinch a bit. I immediately push him away and pants heavily with a dark blush on my cheek.

"W-what a-are –y-you d-doing?" He smirks.

"I am playing with you." My eyes widen as he say that.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A TOY TO YOU!? DAMN YOU MOLE DIVA BASTARD! I SPILLED THE COFFE ON YOUR JERSEY THAT'S ALL BUT YOU MAKE ME YOUR SERVANT! THEN, YOU SUDDENLY PUSH ME ONTO THE BED AND KISS ME AND SAY THAT I'M YOUR TOY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME! WHAT THE HE-" He suddenly kisses you again.

"YOU BAST-"

"SHUT UP!" You shut your mouth as he shout at you.

"Your name is [f/n] [l/n]. You are a second year student who always eat at the rooftop alone while hears some music. You really like playing tennis unlike other girls who just b****ing there. And you always go to the abandon warehouse and feed some stray cats." I gasped.

"How do you know?"

"It was a coincidence that I know." He replies with a slight blush on his cheek which makes me smile a bit.

"Is that a confession?"

"No."

"Really."

"Just shut up and leave." Atobe leave the bed and sit at the chair. I stare at him and chuckles a bit then stand up, walking to him and kiss his forehead before run towards the door and disappear. Atobe looks at the door and smirk.

"What a weird girl."

* * *

**D-O-N-E! I'm finally done!**

**Atobe: Why are you making me like a pervert?**

**Because I feel like to do it? **

**Atobe: *sigh* I need some sleep…**

**GOOD NIGHT ATOBE! HAVE A NICE DREAM! Soooooo~ Please review ne~ And tell me who you like to kiss?!**


	5. Kissu 5 Niou

**Writer block (in other words LAZY!), busy reading other's fanfic, school (h.o.m.e.w.o.r.k.+ s.), taking care of Kero (my bunny :D), and… don't know. Anyways, at least I am updating this fic. YAYZ! **

**Niou: Duh, you are updating. If not this page wouldn't exist.**

… **damn! I hate when you're right!**

**Niou: I am a Tensai.**

**? Tensai is supposes to be Marui or Fuji or Oshitari or anybody except for you. You are the trickster. THE MOST EVIL TRICKSTER EVER!**

**Niou: *twitch* Do you want me to make a prank on you?**

**Sound's great but before that I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA~**

**Niou: That's it! She's become maniac. She doesn't own POT or NPOT. If she does, then it will be our end…**

**DIE! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Niou: …for WingedPhantom and Hala! Enjoy!**

**Kissu 5: Niou Masaharu.**

* * *

_Trickster…Trickster… Trickster…_ "DAMN YOU NIOU MASAHARU!" I scream at the top of my lung when I see the infamous trickster, Niou Masaharu standing in the middle of the court. He turns at me and snickers. I twitch as I walk towards him. "I HATE YOU VERY MUCH, STUPID NIOU! IHATEYOU!"

"I love you too [y/n]-chan" I twitch again and began to punch him but he dodge. I continuously attack him. That's why martial arts are good for you so that you can beat your 'beloved' boyfriend. Maybe I should learn using a katana from Sanada.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL ALL MY CLOTH AND REPLACE IT WITH ONLY BOY'S SCHOOL UNIFORM!" Yes. What I said is true. My 'beloved' boyfriend steals my cloth and put a boy's school uniform which I am wearing now.

"You're the one who said that you hate skirts and girls cloth." Niou pouts cutely and I nearly fall for that but I'll never back off!

"Yes, I do say that but I STILL NEED MY CLOTH AND UNIFORM!" I scream again and continue to hit him. Why did I fall in love with him? I don't know either.

The others are watching the 'free show' especially the regulars. Yukimura smile at the scene (the evil one!), Sanada sighs and runs to the club room, Yanagi takes some data, and Jackal, Yagyuu and Marui just stare at the two 'lovely bird'. Kirihara, who has no idea what's going on, join the 'stare group' and asks innocently.

"What are they doing?" Kirihara looks at his sempai.

"They are having some private moment." Marui answers as he pops his apple bubblegum.

"Yes, I agree." Yagyuu push his glasses while Jackal muttered something like 'scary'. And Kirihara just tilts his head cutely (remember, he is the demon!)

I began to feel exhausted and he takes this chance to kiss me on the lips roughly. My eyes widen and my body began to feel weak. Yes. His kiss always makes my body feel weak and making me begging for more. Everybody stay silent. Sanada who just come back from the club room, see the scene and then run back to the club room. Jackal close Kirihara's eyes and Marui's bubblegum is on all over his face and his beloved hair. Yanagi write something on the notebook which you don't want to know. Yukimura and Yagyuu stuns. After awhile, they parts away.

"You are saying?" Niou asks while smirks and I immediately smack his 'handsome' face and run away. "Ouch! That girl is scary."

"Are you okay?" Yagyuu come and help Niou gets up.

"Why do you kiss her in public?" Marui asks, still trying to get the bubblegum out of his face and hair.

"Because that is her fatal weakness." Niou smirks happily.

**Somewhere else …**

"That evil fox, why did he kiss me so suddenly? I don't prepare my mental and physical yet. Damn him!" I stop walking. Then I smile. Maybe that's why I like him on the first place. He is half nice, half trickster.

* * *

**D.O.N.E. DONE!**

**Niou: You don't have to spell it, we know already.**

**XP Evil fox, trickster, thief!**

**Niou: Thank you very much for your compliment.**

***pout* Please review ne~ And tell me who you wish to kiss and I will grant it for you~ Ja ne~**


	6. Kissu 6 Jirou

**Hello otakus out there~ Welcome to my 6****th**** chapter of Give Me A KISSU! I'm getting enthusiastic right now!**

**Jirou: You always get enthusiastic.**

**You are 100% right, Jirou-chan.**

**Jirou: Yay! **

**Yup! And you are the sleeping beauty! Now go to sleep.**

**Jirou: SUGEE NE! Good night… *snoring***

***giggle* Mou! Jirou is really kawaii~ So please enjoy this! And thank you for those who reviewing and requesting even I'm not so pleased with some of the review. *with a scary smile***

**Jirou: …for ****LycanPredilection**** and Eve-ran…. I want some pocky….**

**Kissu 6: Akutagawa Jirou.**

* * *

I walk through the gate of Hyoutei Gakuen with a pocky in my mouth.

"Waaah! This is one hell of a huge school. I wonder if I can get lost." I shout in excitement as I fix my glasses. Well of course my not so wish will come true. And now I stand in the middle of the hallway thinking where I should go.

"Huh, why did Okaa-san send me to this school? This place is only for wealthy people. I will defi- GYAAH!" Try guess what happen? Of course I trip on a sleeping boy.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?" I look at the sleeping boy beside me. Then suddenly an idea pops from my brain. I gasp in horror.

"Did he prick his hand on a poisonous spindle and sleep for his entire life? And the only way to wake him up is to kiss him. IS THIS FREAKING TRUE?" That was wrong actually but never mind, I am the fairy tale stories freak anyways. My face flushes as I think that I will kiss a stranger. A STRANGER! Okay, that is awkward. Well, for the sake of this strange sleeping boy in the hallway, I must do it.

I shortened the distance between his mouth and mine. Feeling hesitate at first but I still kiss him. And the feeling is really unexpected as it is really good. I never kiss anyone before. His lip is so soft and very addictive. I parted as I really need some oxygen. My face is flushing and my heart is pounding madly.

"That was…" He suddenly wakes up, making I jump in shock. He looks at me and my blush getting redder.

"There was something warm on my lips. I wonder what that was."

"Ha-ha-ha. I wonder too…" His gaze locks at my pocky on the floor.

"Pocky…" He takes the pocky, put it in his mouth and go to sleep again. I eavesdrop at the scene.

"Safe…." I chuckle slowly. And give another kiss to him. "It is surely addictive."

* * *

**In the tennis court…**

Jirou sits with his head tilt on the side.

"You are early today, Jirou." Oshitari asks the volley specialist.

"And you are not sleeping! That is weird." Ryou put his racquet on his shoulder while Gakuto just nods.

"I'm just wondering… When I was sleeping on the hallway, I felt something warm on my lip. When I woke up, there is a pocky in my mouth."

"OH MY GOSH! THERE MUST BE SOMEONE THAT TRIES TO RAPE JIROU!" Gakuto jump and scream like a monkey.

"Geki dasa daze, Gakuto." Ryou rolls his eyes.

"You must be careful next time, Jirou" Ohtori says with concern.

"What! Not you too, Choutarou." Ryou eavesdrops. Oshitari just chuckles. Then, he looks at my direction and I immediately hide myself.

"Jirou…" I smirk. "I will definitely not leaving this place."

* * *

**Chapter 6 is done~**

**Jirou: *snoring…***

**Everybody please review and request on who you like to kiss! Now, I will go make some sweets, JA NE~**


	7. Kissu 7 Shiraishi

**Ahn~ Ecstasy~ Exam is finally over (actually not yet… but whatever) and I'm freaking happy right now.**

**Shiraishi: Why do you copy my catchphrase?**

**Is it wrong, Shiraishi-sama? *puppy eyes***

**Shiraishi: N-no actually. Well, you must have one too, right?**

**Yes, yes I am. I have a lot of them. But my most favourite and loveliest catchphrase is "Go to hell." How's that?**

**Shiraishi: …Do you hate me?**

**NO! I love you~ *with a I-will-make-you-suffer smile***

**Shiraishi: ….**

**Anyways, Shiraishi is here so everybody… HAVE A GOOD TIME KISSING WITH SHIRAISHI! **

**Shiraishi: I better call the ambulance in case my mouth are… injured or something…*mumble* For, ****pikapikacutieally****, WingedPhantom, Hime-chan72, and Vikuppy. Ahn~ Ecstasy~**

**Kissu 7: Kuranosuke Shiraishi.**

* * *

It is sunny days in Shitenhouji Gakuen as I, the official girlfriend of Kuranosuke Shiraishi eat lunch with the tennis regulars. Why am I not eating with Shiraishi? Well, he has to help some teacher with something. I'm not feeling lonely because the regulars' puns (madness) really make my day. Until my kohai asks something….

"[y/n]-sempai, do you ever kiss buchou since you guys dating?" Zaizen asks me randomly. And at the same time I choke my food. It is a private question and we are eating at public. IT IS EMBARASSING. Kintarou tilts his head.

"Is this true! So my Shiraishi and [y/n]-chan really doesn't kiss yet~ Mou, you guys are so amateur. Yuji and I have kiss for a tons of time already!" Koharu squeal like a fangirls and I just eavesdrop at the scene. Okay, I think I'm about to throw up. And there you have it, two guys making a gay scene on the background.

"What is a kiss?" Kintarou asks innocently but nobody bothered to answer.

"Anyways, I had seen [y/n]-chan try to kiss Shiraishi several times." Chitose laugh happily and I chock for the second time.

"WHAT!" I scream at Kenjirou's ear making him jump and close his poor ear.

"Ahahahaha! I remember! I remember! She leans towards Shiraishi but he just turns away and ignores her!" Kenya laughs loudly. One stabs.

"You are right. There is one time she tried to kiss Shiraishi while he sleeps and he quickly wakes up and says bye to her and leave." Yuji said while hugs his 'lover' Koharu. Two stab.

"And! And! She even drink Shiraishi's bottle so that she can get the kiss. It's like she is a desperate girl tries to get a kiss from her boyfriend." Chitose said nonchalantly. Three stab. Ouch.

"Sempai, you guys hurt her feeling." Zaizen points at me who sit at the emo corner and cry.

"Gomen [y/n]-chan. But we say the truth." Koharu pats my back.

"But it is really a slow progress in your relationship." Kenya sighs.

"Don't give in your passion!" Gin suddenly pop outs of nowhere and gone again.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT?!" Kintarou screams furiously.

"You'll know when you get older." Kenya continues eating.

"THAT'S IT! I WILL KISS HIM NO MATTER WHAT HAPPEN!" I shout passionately with a fiery eyes and background. And everybody clap with awe.

"YOSH! LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

**Attempt one…**

"Nee Shiraishi-kun. There is something on your hair." I say gently to him. That's a lie actually so that I can kiss him when I get rid of…the 'thing'. But ironically, a chocolate wrapper lands perfectly on his hair and he takes it then throw it away.

"Thanks [y/n]-chan!" He beams happily while I speechless. DAMN YOU PLASTIC WRAPPER!

**Attempt two…**

"Shiraishi-kun~ Look at my lips! I buy a new lip glosser." When he looks closer at my lips I will definitely kiss him. Shiraishi looks closer at my lips and my heart pound like crazy.

"Is that strawberry? I'm allergic to strawberry." I'm speechless… again. DAMN YOU STRAWBERRY AND ALLERGIC!

**Attempt three…**

"Shiraishi! I need to talk to you!" I pull him towards the stairs.

"What is it?" Shiraishi looks confused by your action. I stare at his eyes. I lean closer to his face. And I-BUK!- I had been knock down by the idiot gay couple. They were rolling down the stairs and they carried me along in the process. That's hurt and embarrassing.

**ATTEMPT FAIL!**

"That's it I give up." I sigh as I sit on the bench.

"You shouldn't give up. Oh, we already give them some 'lesson'. Don't worry." Chitose points at the gay couple lay helplessly on the ground.

"No. That's okay. I'm so stupid to get a kiss that I will never get. EVER!" I laugh then suddenly my tears pour down.

"[y/n]-chan!" I look at the source of the voice and it is Shiraishi. "Are you okay? Did you hurt?" Shiraishi asks in concern and I am touched by his action. The others left us alone.

"I'm alright. It's just… I am too stupid for eagerly trying to kiss you while you don't want it." I blushed as I said it. He sighs.

"No, I'm the one who stupid because I ignore all of your hard work on to kiss me but I really happy to see you do it. Honestly, I'm not ready yet but I think this is the right time." He smile gently at me and we kiss slowly. I don't want to rush because every moment kissing with him is really precious.

* * *

**Owari! Hehe~ How is it? How is it?**

**Shiraishi: I'm still alive!**

**Of course you are!**

**Shiraishi: Oh! Btw, please review and tell the author who you like to kiss!**


	8. Kissu 8 Ryoma

**Yo minna-san! How are you these past few days? Mine is kind of maybe horrible… And I'm very sorry for not updating fast enough! And thank you for reviewers out there! I love you guys too! / **

**Ryoma: Stop with the babbling will ya'?**

**Waa! Ryoma is being a meanie here!**

**Ryoma: Hn.**

**I will definitely make you suffer… *mumble* Anyways, you don't have to wait anymore! Chapter 8 is up!**

**Ryoma: For Secretly DayDreaming, Crelia and Hime-chan27.**

**Kissu 8: Ryoma Echizen.**

* * *

"Ano… Are we really going into this BIG CREEPY MANSION?" I stare at the said mansion with a horror expression plastered on my face.

"Of course nya~" Eiji reply as he jumps like a monkey. I sigh heavily. Why did I agree with this in the first place anyways?

**Two hours before…**

"Do you guys know about the creepy mansion at the end of the street?" Momo asks with a weird sparkling face. But for me, this is BAD!

"Oh, I know! I know!" Eiji jumps happily.

"The one that make people runs for their life when they walk past them?" Fuji says with a calm and odd tone. Oishi sweats drop.

"Yup, that's one." Momo nods many times.

"What is it about?" Tezuka asks the dunk specialist.

"How about we make a COURAGE TEST tonight at that creepy mansion?" Momo grins happily. Oh, a courage test tonight…. Wait! WHAT!

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Inui's specs sparkles in a scary ways. "There is a 95% chance that all of you will agree."

"I don't have any problem, nya~" Eiji looks at Taka. "How about you, nya?~"

"I think father will let me join you guys tonight."

"Em, can I pass tonight?" I said slowly. I'm really scared of ghost and if they know about it (especially the sadist, that peach guy, the cocky brat and that weird ware cat), I'll screw.

"But you are our manager! You must join us!" Momo pouts at me.

"Nah, that isn't necessary isn't?" I wave my hand frantically.

"Or you are being a sissy now, senpai." I snap as I heard that cocky voice. Oh god, do you hate me? I turn around and I see Ryoma Echizen, the tennis prodigy. Yay.

"No, I'm not!" I shake my heads violently.

"Then, join us." That brat takes a sip from his favourite ponta.

"So you're in, Echizen?" Oishi asks and Ryoma just reply 'hn' as an answer. "I see. How about you, [y/n]-chan?" Oishi averted his gaze to me and I turn to him with a cute puppy face and sparkling around me with a–please-help-me-aura. Oishi only sweats drop and mouth 'I'm sorry'. Nice. Tonight will be hell for me.

"Alright, I'll join." And the others (only the peach guy and that weird ware cat) shout happily.

"So, we'll meet in front of the mansion tonight. 8 pm sharp. Don't be late or else 10 laps around the mansion." Tezuka says with a–whatever-face.

"Hai!" And the others walk away. I sigh heavily. Wait, did I forget something? Eh… EH! "Kaido!"

"[y/n]-chan…" I look around and there he is, Kaidoh Kaoru with a… pale face?

"What happen to you?" I ask concernly.

"I can't do it….tonight." I pat his back.

"I know, let's just bear with it and survive." And Kaido faints with a horror smile on his face.

**Back to the present…**

"Okay, everybody draw a paper from this hat." Tezuka shows the hat.

"Why do you have to take mine?" Ryoma asks with a glare.

"Because you are the only one who has hat." Fuji says sarcastically and Ryoma only grunt. Everyone start to draw and I'm the last one.

"Show me the number that you got." Everybody shows him the paper. I get number 10. "Okay, Oishi pair with Eiji, Momo pair with Inui, Kaido pair with Taka, [y/n] pair with Ryoma and Fuji pair with me." My partner is Ryoma, I see…. Wait! RYOMA! Oh god, you really hate me. "Every pair must go to the every room in this house and come back here after you done it. First will be Oishi and Eiji…." And we are the last one. This thing is just getting better.

"Sempai." I jerk as I heard his voice. Now, his voice sounds scary than the ghost. "Let's work together, ne?" He smirks while I gulp. It is nothing right? We just walk into the mansion and look around and go out. It couldn't be hard… right?

* * *

**Their turn…**

"GAAAAAAHHHH! BATS!" I scream and hug my partner tightly. THAT WAS DAMN SCARY!

"Senpai, the bats are gone now and please release me… I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." I release him slowly.

"Seriously, sempai we just done the first floor and you already scream like a girl." Vein pops on my head.

"I AM A GIRL! DAMN IT!" This guy has a problem.

"You're being too loud."

"It's not you problem, brat." Wait, he does have a lot of problem.

"Che."

"Hmph." We enter a room that looks a bit darker than others. I tilt my head.

"Ne, don't you think this place is a bit creepy?" I touch the wall.

"This place is creepy." Ryoma leans against the door.

"No, the atmosphere feels kind of weird." I touch something but I can't see it clearly. It is round and there is a button. Ryoma walks towards me and stops beside me. I press it and the floor where we stand suddenly opens and I fell together with Ryoma.

"Itai! What the hell is happening?" I look around but that place is a bit dark. "Ryoma! Where are you?" No answer. I began to feel panic. "RYOMA!"

"Sempai, please stop shouting." I blink my eyes. I just heard Ryoma's voice but he is nowhere to be seen. "Look down, sempai. And you are heavy." I look down and I just relies that I sit on him. Oh, that sounds good. He looks like he is in pain and- he push me without any mercy. Ouch! "Sempai, are you trying to kill me?"

"It is call revenge." I merely stand up and wipe all the dust on my cloth.

"Heh." He looks around. "What is this place?"

"Like I know." I walk towards a wall and knock it. It makes hollow sounds. "This is maybe our exit but we can't push it. It is too heavy."

"I don't want to push it." He sits against the wall.

"You're a spoiled brat." I said sarcastically.

"Same with you." There is a silent pause.

"Why did I always lose when we argue?" I sigh then I sit beside him. "This is boring."

"Sempai, you're not scared anymore?" I slightly frown.

"You know, you're the scariest thing in the world." I said nonchalantly. He smirks.

"Then should I help you with that…" He stops then continue. "…using a kiss?"

"Wait! Kiss! You got to be kidding me!" I blush a bit. This guy really has a lot of problem.

"You never kiss anyone before?"

"You too, kid." He blush a bit then turn away.

"Whatever." We keep silent for a while then he turns to me. "Should we do it?" I stare at him then blink. Blink. Blink. And he seems annoyed. "Don't feel regret after this." He approaches me slowly and kisses me. But, it feels weird. Everybody says that a kiss is wonderful. It makes you feel like you're flying in the sky. But, I can't feel anything. It feels bitter and no sweetness. Is this kiss?

We keep silent after we part. This feels awkward.

"Ne, Ryoma." He raised his head a bit. "Those kiss… no, what do you feel about me?" He looks puzzled.

"I just think you are my sempai, only that."

"Is that so… Ahaha! I understand!" I rub the back of my head.

"Hah?" He still looks confused. "What do you mean sempai?"

"Nothing. By the way, you are the worst kisser ever." I smirk at him.

"Heh! You are just the same. You sit there and don't move a bit."

"I was shocked! You kiss me suddenly you know that!" CRASH!

"MOERUZO! BURNING!" Taka-san showed up with a racquet in his hand. Eh!

"[y/n]-chan! Echizen! Daijoubu desu ka?" Oishi in his hen-mother mode come towards us. We have been trap for about an hour. They feel worried so they decide to search for us. Luckily, they heard our voice (wow so loud!) and found us here. Everybody is fine except for Kaido who already faint. Pity him.

A kiss is wonderful. Che! Who says that is a liar. Only two people who truly in love with each other can feel wonderful when they kiss. Ryoma and I are never in love with each other. We just two people who consider each other as a friend. Heh! That move was stupid. Really stupid.

* * *

**WAAA! Why did it have to take a week to make this chapter? And it is freakin' long.**

**Ryoma: Because you are lazy.**

**Urusai! Baka-Ryoma.**

**Ryoma: Heh! Please review and request who you like to kiss. Bye.**


	9. Kissu 9 Marui

**KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN! O' GENKI DESUKA?**

**Marui: You should stop abusing caps lock you know.**

**MARUI! Do you know why you here?**

**Marui: Eh? Because I'm a tensai.**

**No! No! IT IS FINALLY YOUR TURN TO KISS! OHOHOHOHO~**

**Marui: …I want to eat cake… For Secretly DayDreaming, FujikoAiaka72, LycanPredilection, Araka-chan, and Nojiko64.**

**Kissu 9: Marui Bunta.**

* * *

"This is GOOD~" Marui, the famous sugar-freak in my school, enjoy the cakes that he bought in the famous cake shop. Chocolate, coffee, vanilla…. I am wondering how much storage he had in his belly. And doesn't he scare that he might get diabetes or high blood pressure by it? Does he ever get tooth decay? This guy really needs a serious advice by me! I approach him slowly and sit in front him.

"Ehem." I clear my throat and he instantly look up. He eyed me and then swallowed the whole slices of cake in one gulp. Scary!

"May I help you?" He asks me with a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-this-girl face.

"Em, my name is [y/n] and I want to give you an advice." I smile nicely to him. You must make a sweet face if you want to give advice!

"On what?" He keeps eating his dearest sweets like he doesn't eat for a month!

"STOP EATING SWEETS NOW!" I take his spoon and cakes far away from him. FAR FAR AWAY FROM HIM!

"OI,WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He stands up and trying to reach for his dearest sweets.

"My problem is you might get sick if you keep eating sweets. It is dangerous! You will get tooth decay or worse!" I lecture to him nonchalantly.

"I don't care about that and don't but in into people's business!" He goes right, the cakes go left. He goes left, the cakes go right. And it goes on until he snaps. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He pushes me and we fell. The position… you know… AWKWARD. He's on top of me. I blush a bit but then he smirks. Eh! THE CAKES! I look around and it is at my side. Before I could take it, he takes my wrists and holds it with his hand. Oh no! I'm screwed! "Why do you hate sweets?" He asks me.

"Because sweets aren't good for your health." I cry out loud and I struggle escape.

"So you are a health-freak?" I just nod. He is strong after all. "Then I will make you like sweets!" I tilt my head. What will he do? He takes a spoon of cake and eats it. And then he kisses me and-WAIT! A KISS!-I gasp in shock and he transferring the cakes into my mouth. Worse, he doesn't let me go until I swallow all of it. I have no other way than kick his private part. Ouch! He groans loudly and I pant heavily. My face is all flush and I heard a lot of whisper. Oh gawd no! We're in the cake shop!

"H-HENTAI!" I scream and ran away as fast as I could. And of course he had been drag to the police station because of sexual harassment. But since that day, I have become a sugar-freak. No more health-freak. That method really work!

* * *

**Two days later…**

"Ano… Gomen Marui-kun! I call you hentai the other day." I give a box to him. "Please accept this cake as a sign of apology." He glares at me and takes it.

"You know that I trying to make you like cakes, right?" I nod. "And of course, it has nothing to do with sexual harassment." I nod. "Starting today you must bring me a cake every single day!" I nod. Then, I relies something.

"EHHHHHHHHHH!"

And Marui live happily ever after~ with his cakes of course~

* * *

**I've done it~**

**Marui: I'm so happy that I can EAT CAKES EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR FREE!**

**Chotto matte! Marui! You must give me 1/3 of the cake!**

**Marui: *sigh* Since you help me… Alright…**

**Yay! I hope you guys enjoy ne~**

**Marui: Please review and request the character you like to kiss~**


	10. Kissu 10 Eiji

**Currently hearing Heart Vacancy by The Wanted! And I go crazy!**

**Eiji: Nyan~ Are you okay?**

**No I'm not!**

**Eiji: For mewmewlover23, Nojiko64, robinfan1, and kuriko-chan! Nyan~**

**Kissu 10: Kikumaru Eiji.**

* * *

[Your POV]

"I hear your heart cry for love~" I walk home from school and sing my favourite song. "But you won't let me make it right~" I keep on singing and singing until I found a cute little cat in front of me. "Hmm? A cat?"

"Nyan~" The cat walks to me and began to rub himself with my legs.

"You are so cute. Why are you here?" I pick him up and stroke him gently. "Oh! You're a boy!" He meow in agree and I giggle. "Where is your owner?" He stares at me deeply. His eyes say that I am his new owner. Eh? "I am your owner?" He jumps happily and then licks my cheek. "It's tickle! Hey, hold on kitty! Let's go home, now." He stops licking me and jump to the ground. We walk slowly and I start singing again. Surprisingly, he sings along with me. He is not talking! I repeat! He is not talking! HE'S A CAT!

"Nyan, nyan,nya~" Yeah, like that. Now, I have to think how on earth I want to keep this cat without my mother notice. I sigh.

* * *

**In front of my house…**

Gulp! Okay! What should I do? Climb the roof? Get in through the window? Oh! I know! I take him and put into my school bag. "Shh. Don't makes any sound." He only tilts his head cutely. Gambatte! I enter the door and tiptoe slowly and slowly…

"[y/n]-chan?" Eeep! Busted!

"Okaa-san! What are you doing here?" I laugh nervously. What type of question is that? She narrows her eyes.

"Do you hiding something? In your bag?" That's it. Lecture from my beloved mom for about two hours. Yay.

"Actually…" The cat suddenly appears from my bag and I gasp. A really wide gasp. My mother looks at it and wait and-

"It is so cute!" Eh? She walks towards me and play with it. "Where did you found him? He's adorable." Eh? EH!

"O-okaa-san…. Don't you feel mad?" Wow! That was scary! My mom doesn't like cat at all but she plays with him like crazy!

"Why would I? Do you planning to keep him?" I nod and say yeah. Well, at least I can keep him and my mother won't go berserk. I go upstairs and slump on the bed.

"Nyan~" I smile to him. Then, I remember something.

"What is your name, anyway?" I think about his new name. He looks around and quickly run towards my school magazine. I follow him and a see he pats the picture of a certain red-haired boy line up with the tennis regulars 6 years ago. I pick the magazine up.

"Seigaku tennis regulars 6 years ago who win the National Tournament. The bulletin club makes an article about it since one of the regulars visits our school on the other day. But it has nothing to with your name." I look at him. Still unaware on what he try to tell me. He continues pats the same person on the picture. I open the magazine and find the person's profile.

"Kikumaru Eiji." He jumps happily when I say it. "Your name is Kikumaru?" He meows with a sparks in his eyes. I smile. "Kikumaru-chan!"

* * *

**That night…**

[Normal POV]

Kikumaru wakes up while [y/n]-chan sleeps soundly. He stares at her and then walks towards her. He jumps and licks [y/n]-chan's lips. I bright light surround him and suddenly he turns into a human.

"Nyan~ I hate to be in that vessel." He looks down and smiles happily. He has a red hair and dark blue eyes and he is naked? Ehem!

"[y/n]-chan! Arigatou! I will reply your kindness one day. But for now this is the only thing that I can do." He leans and kisses her lips. "A little more time with you and I will free from this curse."

And he turns into a cat once again…

* * *

**Since Kikumaru acting like a cat, I make him a cat! This takes place six years later where all the tennis regulars grow up. How did Eiji turns into cat? You can make your own imagination!**

**Eiji: Nyan~ I want catnip!**

**Hai! Hora! *plays with Eiji* I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Eiji: Please review and request who you like to kiss! Nyan~**


	11. Kissu 11 Fuji

**I'm freezing… It's cold….**

**Fuji: You sounded like dead people.**

**Thank you for your concern.**

**Fuji: Hmm? *shrug* Author-chan! The apology~**

**Ah yes! FujikoAiaka72! I'm very sorry about I spell your username wrong. I didn't aware that! But don't worries, I already fix that!**

**Fuji: You are really careless, really really careless!**

**=,= Sadist. **

**Fuji: For Secretly DayDreaming, Vikuppy, Hala, LycanPredilection, robinfan1, kuriko-chan, and kirrochan. *smile***

**Kissu 11: Syusuke Fuji.**

* * *

"Evil…" I grin together with my twin sister.

"Twin…" She looks at me with a mischief smile on her face.

"Attack!" And we quickly throw two tennis balls towards a certain Seigaku's tensai. But again, he dodges it. No fun~

"Aww! It's close enough to hit him." I pout.

"Nah~ Don't worry! He will never get away next time." My twin sister, Yumiko, pats my shoulder softly. I grin at her.

"Seems like you two gets too much work up today." Fuji smile sweetly to us. Faint blush appear on my cheek while Yumiko sticks out her tongue.

"Boo! Next time we will get you! Ne, [y/n]?" Yumiko looks at me. But seeing I stunned, she poke my belly. I jerk then nod. Yumiko looks at me then Fuji. "Are you okay, [y/n]?"

"Yes!" I pause for a while. "Can I go to bathroom?" Yumiko nods but before I can leave, she grabs my shoulder.

"Should I come with you?" I shake my head quickly then run away. Yumiko tilts her head then turns to Fuji. He only shrugs then mentally smirks.

* * *

**On the hallway…**

That was close! Yumiko nearly knows that… I have a c-crush on h-him. I sigh. I remember back when it all started…

"_[y/n]!" Yumiko smacked my poor desk. I groaned as my slumber is been ruined by my 'angelic' sister._

"_What?" I rub my eyes. Why she always interrupt my beauty sleep?_

"_I feel boring!" She whined._

"_Then go to play." She rolled her eyes then smacked my poor head._

"_What was that for?" I rub my head slowly. She can make me dumb if she did it again._

"_What I mean is… let's find some prey~" She smiled evilly to me. I sighed._

"_And who is your prey this time?" She jumped happily and dragged me to the next class. She pointed to Fuji Shusuke who was talking to the hyper red headed boy, Eiji Kikumaru._

"_He?" She nodded. "Why?"_

"_Because he irritates me with his smile." I gulped. Him? Why him from other hundred students here? "So?" I looked at her. "Do you want to help me?" I nodded weakly. What should I do?_

_My sister and I are very popular twin in the school with our mischief. We even have a nickname 'Evil Twins'. Actually, I hate being 'evil. But, I can't oppose my sister. She'll 'kill' me! _

"This is pain in the ass!" I sigh and close my eyes. _"Do you really like being evil?" _I slowly open it again. "No, I hate it."

"Then why did you being evil?" I just can't take it anymore!

"I've said it before! I don't want my sister to hate me! So my stupid mind shut up now!" I yell loudly then I cried slowly. Stop! Don't cry!

"Is that true?" I keep on crying and crying. Not aware the presence behind me. "Then, I can say that you are stupid too." Huh? Why did my mind say that? "It's not your mind. Turn around." I turn around and see Fuji stands in front of me.

"Wha-! Y-you! So, it's your voice all this time?" My eyes widen and my cheek blush madly.

"Yes!" He pauses for a while. "Do you really mean it?" He face looks tense a bit. I nod weakly. It's useless if I try to lie to him. "So you are really stupid." I look at him with anger.

"What do you mean? I am not stupid!" He pushes me towards the wall and traps me between his arms. His eyes wide open revealing a pair of beautiful azure eyes. I fascinated by his eyes. This is the first time I look at it and it immediately melts my heart.

"If you are not stupid, then you won't follow everything your sister does."

"But we are twin!"

"It doesn't matter if you are a twin or not. You are not a robot, you are human being. You have feeling. For once don't you want to be free?" I look at him deep in the eyes. It comforting, swashing away all my worries. He's right. He really does. I hug him and cry against his shirt. He hugs me back. Embrace me.

"[y/n]." He whispers my name. I lift my head. "Do you like me?" I blush… again. Damn it! At time like this….

"Y-yes, I do." Argh! Why did I say that? He lifts my head and kisses my forehead. I stun and after a few seconds, I blush. I quickly cover my forehead. "Wha-what?"

"[y/n]." I froze. No way, that voice. "Y-yumiko!" I avert my gaze to her. Her eyes widen, just like me, shock. We stand there for a few minutes. Nobody dare to say or do anything.

"I-I…" I pause for a while. "I'm sorry but I can't do it anymore! I don't want to be evil girl anymore! I just want to be me." I bit my lower lips. She still stands there in silence. "Let's just stop this! Please!" My eyes began to water. I close my eyes, waiting for what comes next.

"I should have relies it." I open my eyes. "That my sister is an angel…different than me who is devil." I look at her and she is… crying? "We are twins but we are different. I'm so stupid. I can't belief how ignorant I am. Thanks to Fuji that I finally relies it." Eh? I look at Fuji. He smiles at me. "Do whatever you want. I won't disturb you again. But remember Fuji, if anything happens to my sister, you'll dead!" Yumiko points to us. He smirks.

"Isn't you who 'kill' her first?" Woah! So straight forward! Yumiko 'hump' then leave.

"What do you say to her?" He happily smiles.

"Some painful words. Fufufufufu." Haha. That's scary. He looks softly at me (yup! With his eyes open!) and kisses me.

* * *

**That's all from me!**

**Fuji: Review and request~ *with a hot smile!***


	12. Kissu 12 Kirihara

**Hoho! It's finally chapter 12! The longest chapter I ever make!**

**Kirihara: STOP BEING NOISY! I WANT TO SLEEP HERE! Wait? How did you get into my room? ** **  
**

**Don't sweat about it… Minna-san, I might be not updating/ update once in a while because of the upcoming exam this year. Gomen! **

**ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)****ﾉ**

**Kirihara: WHAT ARE YOU BABLING ABOUT? For ****FujikoAiaka72, kuriko-chan, and Sakuno8… *silent* WHAT AM I BABLING ABOUT? ****щ(o****Дo****щ****)**

**Stop abusing caps lock! Anyway… Have a good time! ****o(^^****o)(o^^****)o**

_**p/s: FujikoAiaka72, thanks for your tips. I'm glad that you can still understand them. **__**And Weirdgrammar-san, thank you for telling me about the Kaomoji Emoticons link! (*^3^)/~ **_

**Kissu 12: Kirihara Akaya.**

* * *

"Kirihara, you fail the test… again." The teacher says with a calm voice and a pissed expression.

"A-ahh." Kirihara, with a horrified look, takes the test paper.

"Don't 'ahh' to me. You must stay here after class… same with you [y/n]" The teacher looks at me with a sweet and wicked smile. Seriously, I sense something bad right now. Really bad…

**After class…**

"Kirihara Akaya. Since last year, you are the worst students. And [y/n], you are the best student so far…. So, [y/n] will be your tutor, Kirihara." Huh….Woman intuition never fails. Why do I have to tutor this brat? On the other way around, that brat keeps saying he has practice to attend and very busy. Well, whatever you say, the teachers won't change his mind. He never did it.

"But-but-" The teachers immediately cut the so-called demon.

"I have told your captain and he said fine. More importantly, if your grade doesn't increase you have to quit the club." That boy never back down. He is still trying to run away from the tutoring session. "No but-but. I don't want to hear you slack off or else-" Is it just me or I just heard a crack sound?

"Y-yes…"

* * *

**After that….**

"You are late." I stare at the ace, which is sliding the door close.

"Buchou wants to meet me so-" He clasps his hand together "-gomen!" I sigh desperately. But, why does he look different than before?

"Forget it. Now sit down, I don't want to waste any more time." He walks towards me and sit in front of my desk. We open the English book and I ask him to read a text but he suddenly fall into silence. I wonder why.

"Kirihara?" He raises his head and grins.

"To pass a test, an encouragement is the most effective way right?" He rubs his chin slowly. An encouragement? It's true but right now I have a REALLY BAD FEELING in my stomach. I merely nod. "Then if I pass, KISS me." …..What the F**K?!

"A KISS!" I shout with a blush and a **bam** on my desk. He put his finger on my lips.

"Shhh… People will hear you." This brat-

"Are you mocking me?" And I try to kill him with the desk. You know the anime style desk lifting… Oh! You know! Okay. Now go on to the next scene….

"You've got to be kidding me." I sit down with a sigh. I open my closed eyes and he is grinning…again. "What?"

"I thought you are a cruel and motionless girl."

"Are you really wanted to die, brat?"

"…No. But! The teacher will be disappointed if you don't make me pass it." Damn it! This guy is a pain in the ass! But, he is right. I can't risk my position as a best student…

"Alright!" Life is so damn cruel.

A week had pass since that stupid agreement and we don't talk about it anymore. But, he really does work hard. Is he really wants the kiss so bad. I stare at my bowl full of untouched rice. "Mom, let's move to Alaska."

"What?..." And now she thinks that her daughter is out of her mind.

* * *

**After the test….**

SHIT! OH GOD THIS ISN'T TRUE! HE PASSES THE TEST! HE FREAKIN' PASSES THE TEST!

"[y/n]~" Gah! There he comes. "Do you remember what you had promise?!" Now is the time to panic!

"A-are you serious about that?" He nods furiously with a kitty face. I inhaled slowly. This is it! [y/n], you must do it! I approach him slowly, shut my eyes and quickly kiss his chubby cheek. It is surely chubby. I open my eyes after a while and what the hell? He stunts, with a snowy background and what's with the funny face?

"What are you doing? I want candy not kiss! CANDY!" Whut? Candy? NOT A KISS?

"B-but, the first day of our tutoring, you said you will do the best to pass the test if I promise to kiss you!"

"But Niou-sempai said you promise me to give an EXTREMELY DELICIOUS AND EXPENSIVE CANDY."

"What- Wait, Niou?" I puzzled. And he stops too.

"Come to think about it, he does say keep it secret and he tell me go home and let him take care of the rest…." After a while of silence and thinking, we all come up with this conclusion. THAT GUY TRICKS US!

"Puri?"

* * *

**Yay, I'm done! ****(****￣▽￣人****)**

**Kirihara: Ne, don't you have A LOT of homework to do? ****|д****･****)**

…**.. Damn it! (****)****︵****I hate homework! *walk to the study desk* -_-***

**Kirihara: Please review and tell the author who you like to kiss! ****(****づ￣****³****)****づ**

**Gaaaah! I want to read manga! ****[¬º-°]¬**


End file.
